


Awkward Lupin Charm

by NeonDomino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Lyall and Orion meet to discuss their sons dating each other.
Relationships: Orion Black/Lyall Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Awkward Lupin Charm

* * *

"Orion," Lyall says, nodding at the other man.

"Lyall," Orion murmurs in that voice that used to send shivers down Lyall's spine. He certainly doesn't feel a shiver anymore. No, not even in the slightest. It's just cold out.

"It seems like our boys are dating," Lyall continues. "I'm hoping that won't make things awkward."

"Ah. Is that why you called me here?" Orion asks, a hint of a smile on his lips. "And I thought it was to rekindle—"

"just to talk about the boys," Lyall insists.

"Perhaps my son is as affected by that awkward Lupin charm as I once was," Orion suggests. "He'll have to get married one day, the same way I did. But I have no issues with them having their fun in the meantime. Boys will be boys."

Lyall takes a step back. "Your son isn't as much like you as you think," he says. "You walked away from me and broke my heart, Orion. Sirius is a lot more loyal than you'll make him out to be."

"He is loyal," Orion agrees. "But his loyalty lies with his family." Lyall smiles slightly.

"We'll see about that," he says.

* * *


End file.
